


Broken Heart

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [17]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des années après la mort de James, Michael n'arrive toujours pas à s'en remettre.<br/>(Brokeback Mountain AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by thoseweirdthings.

La jeune femme – la peau noire et la croupe rebondie – quitta sa caravane sans un regard en arrière. Michael savait qu’il ne la reverrait pas non plus. Elles avaient toutes fini par partir parce qu’il ne pouvait pas leur donner ce qu’elles réclamaient : son cœur. Celui-ci était mort dans un accident de bétail, presque à l’autre bout de l’Etat.

Il démarra son pick-up et entama son pèlerinage pour la énième fois.

Comme à chaque fois, il s’arrêta d’abord à Brokeback Mountain. Ici, pendant des années, les cimes enneigées avaient couvé leur amour. Au cœur des montagnes, entre la forêt impénétrable et le lac, Michael avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie, même s’ils étaient fugaces et éloignés dans le temps. Tout avait commencé par un troupeau de bovins, et s’était terminé de la même façon. L’ironie fit naître un sourire amer sur le visage de Michael.

L’étape suivante était la plus pénible. Dans un jardin, une femme blonde à la beauté fanée se prélassait, insouciante. Elle avait fini son deuil depuis longtemps, elle, et, à ses côtés, un homme plus jeune qu’elle de dix ans au moins sirotait une bière. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par un garçonnet aux cheveux de blé. Même à cette distance, Michael voyait que l’enfant avait les yeux de son père. Les yeux de James.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il était temps de rentrer.

Revenu à sa caravane, il ouvrit son placard. Derrière la porte pendait une chemise bleue qui avait appartenu à James. Michael se coucha sur son lit, le nez dans le tissu. Il s’imaginait qu’il pouvait encore y sentir l’odeur de James après toutes ces années. Il s’endormit en pleurant.


End file.
